DivaGurl277's Dating Danny
by Lady of The Sea-Green Wolf Eyes
Summary: *OCT 08*-Will be finished...just not sure when :/ Set years later, Sam has tried to establish a life with her teenage daughter Ellie. In the middle of her chaotic life who but Danny himself appears, in her time of need as always. DxS
1. Chaos

**Hey guys, this is DivaGurl277. When I decided to ask someone to give my fanfic "Dating Danny" a whole new look, the first person I asked was Lady of The Sea-Green Wolf Eyes. I am very confident that she will turn this fanfic into an epic adventure filled with humor and all the right kinds of tale spins. I hope that you will read through this fanfic with me, and go with her where I have not gone. Even though I stopped at eight chapters, I believe that she will take it farther than that.  
Well, enough of me, enjoy this fanfic as much as I did when she first showed it to me.  
With love to both you readers, and the authoress of this story,  
Divagurl277**

* * *

The office was bustling as Samantha Manson walked in. Her back length hair was left hanging down, and her black heels clicked against the hard floor. She was wearing a plain black skirt that reached her knees, a cotton lavender blouse, and a black jacket over it. Her amethyst eyes were shining brightly today as she walked towards her office, listening as the voices inside drowned out most of the commotions from outside on the busy downtown streets of Amity. 

"Hey Katherine, how's the baby? Jenna, put those on my desk, will you please? Hannah, meeting in ten. Oh god... If that's my mother calling, I'm not here yet! Where's Jackson with my coffee? Oh, thanks Jack...NO, I am not PMSing..." Sam sighed as she finally made it to her desk with a sigh.

After she had no less than ten minutes to herself, her phone rang. She picked it up with an annoyed sigh.

"Hello? What meeting? Oh THAT one..." Sam groaned. She thought with a frustrated sigh. Tell him, I'll be there in five, okay? Yeah, thanks Vivian."

She laid back in her chair and twirled her engagement ring around her finger. She was marrying the most amazing man in the world, Alexander Caldwell. Of course, her fourteen year old daughter totally despised him, but Sam had a feeling that it was just because he was taking up some of her time. Which teenage wants someone new to interfering in their life anyway? She was just being a typical teen, she'd get over it.

Suddenly her phone rang again. She picked it up, thinking it was Vivian.

"Was that five minutes already?" she asked, looking at the silver watch on her wrist.

"I'm sorry? No...this is…umm, Hi, I'm Marissa Coursting from Dairatas Hospital. It seems that a Mr. Alexander Caldwell was brought in awhile ago, and he's been asking for 'Sam' for quite awhile. We started looking through his wallet, we found your number. Do you perhaps know him?"

"Yeah. I do. I'm his fiancé." Sam said, shocked by the news.

"Okay, well we have a few things to clear up, so could you come down here?" Dr. Coursting asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be there in five minutes." Sam said. She hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket, and hurried out of her private office.

"Vivian, cancel that meeting. Alex had an accident, I'll be back whenever. I'm turning my cell phone off for at least an hour or so, bye!" Sam said quickly as she put on her jacket and hurried out of the office building at the same time.

As Sam made it out of the building, her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and 'Paulina Sanchez' appeared. Paulina and Sam had never really gotten along in High School, but after Paulina's "friends" had uncovered that Paulina's father had grown up in a very poor family in Columbia, and that her mother grew up in an orphanage, Paulina became the laughing stock of Casper. Her reign as Popularity Princess was cut short and she fell to the very bottom of the social pyramid. No longer being invited to yacht parties she had a lot of time to dwell on the sort of person she had been. Now an outcast in her own right she realized just how horrible she had been to Sam. Sam helped her to be her own person, and showed her that being an individual was more fulfilling, than a teenage snob could ever be. Paulina became one of Sam's best friends, besides Tucker and Danny.

"Hey, Paulina. I can't talk now, Alex was in an accident, and I've gotta get to Dariatas, 'kay? Yeah, meet me there. Bye." And with that, Sam was off in her silver Mazda. Sam rushed into Dariatas and went up to a nurse at the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Alexander Caldwell." Sam said, out of breath.

"Caldwell...Caldwell...ahh, Room 432. I'm going to check on him now, so I'll walk you there." the nurse smiled politely.

"So, can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked the nurse, as Paulina ran in, her long black hair trailing behind her.

"Hey." Paulina greeted her friend with a smile.

"Hey." Sam smiled back, waiting for the nurse to answer as she looked through her clipboard.

"Well, the story is that he was having an asthma attack after a very...erm..._**heated**_ moment with his girlfriend, Sandra." the nurse explained.

"...Th-That's impossible. There must be some mistake." Sam said, her voice very stern.

"Uh-oh..." Paulina whispered to herself.

"Why?" the nurse asked.

"Because I'm his fiancé, and I just came from work." Sam said, lips pursing in anger.

"Oh..." the nurse whispered quietly as Sam furiously stormed into the patient's room.

Sam was shocked to see a brunette haired girl, (who looked young enough to be his daughter) kissing Alexander as he lay in a hospital bed, obviously very busy at the moment.

"YOU!" exclaimed Paulina, screaming angrily at him in Spanish as she went to lunge at him.

"Paulina!" Sam hissed, grabbing the other woman by the back of her hot pink shirt, stopping her from reaching them both.

Paulina payed her friend no mind as she continued pointing her finger and spitting out curses at the both of them.

"Ughh." Sam grunted as she got slapped by Paulina's hair as Paulina moved around and shook her head around with attitude. "Alex, what the hell is going on?" she asked angrily, still gripping Paulina's jacket.

"S-Sam..." Alex said, finally speaking for the first time in about two minutes. "I-I can explain..."

"Oh, I **BET** you can Mr. Don Juan Rico Suave!" Paulina snapped.

"Paulina, please! And you better be able to explain!" Sam said, trying her very hardest to keep remotely calm.

"This is Sandra. I haven't been entirely faithful to you, Samantha. I'm sorry. Sandra isn't my girlfriend though, she's-" Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh really? Then what is she? Bacon on the side?" Paulina interrupted. "You hussy!" Paulina screeched at Sandra. Sam ignored her and looked questioningly at Alex.

"She's my wife. I met her on my refugee trip to India. Apparently, it's not illegal to get married to someone much younger than you in India. Sandra is 18. I know it may seem weird since both you, and I are both well into our thirties...but I love her." Alex whispered, looking lovingly at Sandra.

"Oh, so now you're calling her OLD! Oh nice, you cradle robber. Oh, and you know what's also not illegal in India? MURDER! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU AND YOUR FLOOZY!" Paulina snapped, lunging again, only to be stopped by Sam who was still holding on.

"Well...Alexander...I hope you and your wife have a very nice life...burning in Hell." Sam sniffed, taking her engagement ring off and throwing it onto the floor as she walked out, dragging out the feisty Hispanic woman with her.

How life changed when you got older...

* * *

**Hey! This is Lady Wolf Eyes. I've been granted the privlege to rewrite DivaGurl277's awesome DP fic _Dating Danny._ I'm really excited to be working with DivaGurl and on this fic. Comments/Complaints are all welcome, although this chapter is very much the same, however there are some subtle changes you may have noticed. Well that's all I've got to say for now really...so til the next chapter. **

**Lady Wolf Eyes**


	2. Home

**DP Show characters © Butch Hartman**

**Plot & Text © DivaGurl277**

**Text © Lady Wolf Eyes**

* * *

"Ughh. I'm so stupid! STUPID! STUPID! **STUPID**!" Sam groaned, banging her head on the steering wheel in self pity.

"Ooh, calm down, chica." Paulina said. "He was a moron. All men are morons. Now calm yourself down and have something to eat."

Sam glowered at her friend and stubbornly replied, "I don't **WANT** to eat..."

"Whatever. More for me." Paulina shrugged. "How are you feeling anyway?"

Sam groaned again and said, "I don't know!"

Paulina gave her friend a sad smile. "It's okay honey." Paulina sighed. "Well, why don't you go-" Paulina stopped when she heard Sam's phone ring. "I thought you turned this off. Who is this?"

Paulina flipped open the phone and saw Alex's name. She picked it up and screamed, "YOU! Usted idiota estúpido. No usted charla del ATREVIMIENTO a ella. Le mataré. Mataré le y a su mujer. Apenas usted espera. ¡ADIÓS! (1)" And hung up the phone in fury. "Ooh. What **NERVE**! Anyway, where are you going now?"

"Back to work." Sam answered, her full attention back on the road.

" You're doing it again." Paulina replied, her lips pursed in annoyance.

"Doing what, exactly?" Sam asked.

"Shielding yourself with your work. You're hiding behind your beautiful little office until the pain numbs away, then you shall continue in 'work-a-holic' mode until you get through it completely." Paulina answered.

"Oh, whatever..." Sam replied, rolling her eyes.

"Then you deny it. Pathetic. That's what you are. You know it gets a bit old. Then you talk about me..." Paulina scoffed.

Sam rolled her eyes once more with a sigh. She fixed her rear view mirror, and drove a few more blocks until she was at her house. "Aghh. You happy?" she asked, getting out of the car.

"Very, thanks." Paulina smirked.

The two women got out of the car, and were greeted with loud rock music.

"Gah...ELLIE!" Sam shouted, storming up the path way and into the front door.

"I WANNA BE YOUR ROCK AND ROLL KITTEN! I WANNA BE YOUR _**LEOPRESS OF LOVE**_! OOH,YEAH, BABY!WE CAN SHARE A LITT'A BOX, WE CAN USE THE SCRATCH'N POST DAY AND NIGHT, OOH!" a raven haired girl with amethyst eyes just like Sam's sang at the top of her lungs. She was in an old punk hoodie with tennis shorts and thick gray socks on, as with eyes closed she rocked out to the music.

"_**ELIZABETH MADELINE-NICOLE MANSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING**_?" Sam shouted, pushing the button for the music off.

Ellie's eyes widened. "Erm...hey, Mom. Home...early. Very early in fact. In fact, so early...that I'm still asleep. I was...erm, listening to my Kitten Luv CD...So...erm...if you need me, I'll be...ummm...sleeping, yeah." Ellie murmured, jetting up the staircase.

Paulina snorted. "Your kid never ceases to amaze me."

Sam sighed. "You too, huh?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat in the den with her head buried in between her hands which lay in her lap. "Oh, I'm so stupid..." she sighed.

"Mommy...really...it's not that bad, you know." Ellie said from the doorway.

Sam looked up at her daughter. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it could be waaaaaaaaaaay worse. Like...erm...hmm...let's see. Ooh! I could like TOTALLY be a prostitute...but I'm not. Mm-mm. Noooooo..." Ellie said, shaking her head.

"Great. I feel so much better. My ex-fiance is dating a **schoolgirl barbie**, and my daughter's a hooker. Fantastic." Sam said, her voice deadpan.

"Actually, I think they prefer to be called 'artists'." Ellie shrugged.

"I don't need this. Out." Sam said, pointing towards the door.

"Was never here." Ellie said quickly, and hurriedly left the room.

"Oy..." Sam sighed once more.

"Oh, and Mom, tell Aunt Paulina that it's illegal to kill people anywhere." Ellie replied, peeking her head into the doorway. "Even in India." she whispered.

"_Goodbye..._" Sam said, trying to ignore the girl.

"Going, going gone!" Ellie called over her shoulder as she left for the last time.

"Oh...geez, I need some caffeine. Where's my coffee?" Sam muttered to herself.

Sam ignored her and headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed a mug and turned on the coffee maker. As she leaned against the kitchen counter, she noticed that there was a message on her machine. She pressed the button and listened to the beep.

"Hey, Sam. I doubt you even know who this is..."

...That voice was so familiar yet….But who was it?

"Of course, I can't blame you since I haven't exactly been around for awhile."

As if that helped. But that made her realize it had to be someone from Casper High. As the voice talked on, and laughed a few times, something clicked. It was...omigosh…it was…

"By the way, if you haven't figured it out by now, I'll be really hurt about it later, heh. Just kidding. It's Danny. You can call me on my cell phone anytime at 851-6834. See ya, Sam."

And suddenly her world came crashing down to the floor. Just like her coffee mug.

* * *

_**1: What Paulina said: (You stupid idiot. Don't you DARE talk to her. I'll kill you. I'll kill you and your woman. Just you wait. GOODBYE!)**_

**-- So yeah this is Lady Wolf Eyes. Again as you have probably noticed these first two chapters are very much the same as the original. And I plan to stay as close to the original story as seen fit. However in the following chapters some of the action may be slowing down. DivaGurl277 said the plot felt rushed in the original so the plan is to slow it down. This was one of my favorite DP Fics so I'm a fan just like the rest of you and can't wait for the story to continue. (Although school may force me to once it starts…--) So that's it for now. **

**-Lady Wolf Eyes**


	3. Visit

**DP Show characters © Butch Hartman**

**Plot & Text © DivaGurl277**

**Text © Lady Wolf Eyes**

* * *

Ellie ran into the kitchen where she'd heard the crash. 

"Mom...?" Ellie asked cautiously as she stared at the answering machine which her mother was now staring at, pale faced and sweating bullets.

"M-oooom..." Ellie sang in singsong as she waved a hand in front of her mother's face.

"MOTHER!" Ellie snapped as she snapped a finger in front of her mother's face.

"Wh-Wha?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Uhm...yeah. Mom, ya just zoned out, dropped your coffee mug, and were staring at the answering machine like a donkey doing circus tricks. What's up?" she asked.

Sam sighed and looked at her daughter with an agonized look on her face. Over the years, the one thing that their happy little family was missing was a father and a husband.

"Mom, you alright?" Ellie said suddenly serious after seeing the mysterious emotions flew across her mother's face.

Ellie's father was around sometimes, but it wasn't the same. Ellie needed someone who was a steady constant in her life, as did Sam. Sam had hoped that maybe Alexander would be that constant, while Ellie ...Ellie despised him.

"Earth to Mom...please land back into the mothership. I repeat. Please land back into the mothership." Ellie said in a mock space commander voice, finally snapping her mom out of it.

"I'm fine Elizabeth..." she answered.

"Whole name? Geez." Ellie replied, sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter.

"Oh. By the way, some guy called."

Sam reddened slightly and replied, "Who, Danny? I know."

Ellie raised an eyebrow and her lips began to form a subtle smirk. "A-a-a-ctually..." she said, drawing out the word.

"I was talking about Mr. Peterson from work...but...who's Danny?" she asked.

"A friend." Sam answered simply, as if wanting to drop the subject.

"Of a friend of a friend of a friend, or is he a _**friend**_?" Ellie asked, her look intensifying to try in convey some underlying meaning.

"What is this, a police interrogation? On what charges?" Sam asked, as she bent down to pick up the shards of porcelain off of the kitchen floor.

"Might as well be, with the way you're dodging my questions. You're going to make me suspect something, Mumsie." Ellie sighed, lips pursed as she tapped her index finger on the corner of her mouth.

"Suspect whatever you like." Sam told her daughter as she continued to pick up the pieces. "But, let's not forget exactly who the mother is in the Manson household."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Samantha." Ellie said, her trademark smirk on her face.

Sam turned around and gave her a warning look, and the smirk slid off.

"Joking, Mother-Dear! Only joking..." Ellie said in her defense, shielding herself with her hands.

"Mmhm..." Sam muttered.

This was how it was. Almost every night, the Manson girls would give into witty banter, and teasing, joking about things that only they could joke about. Samantha and Elizabeth were mother and daughter, but also the best of friends.

They had to be, seeing as there were times when they only had each other to lean on, and those were mostly the hardest of times.

Ellie, of course had her boundaries to what she could say to her mother, and she knew her place, like most children. But of course, seeing as she was a teenager, she did slip up every once in awhile, and had to be reminded of where she stood by Sam.

"You know...we're sort of like the Gilmore Girls when you think about it." Ellie said thoughtfully.

Sam was about to reply when their black kitten, Eclipse ran into the kitchen, and skidded into the island, making it bump into Sam, causing her to shriek and cut herself on a shard she was picking up, causing Ellie to fall off of the stool in surprise and land on her butt, just as the doorbell rang.

"Do the Gilmores have a retarded cat?" Sam muttered bitterly, as she shook her hand in pain, the cut being on the skin of her right hand, between her thumb and index finger.

"Do you want me to-"

"Would you please?" Sam interrupted her daughter, after helping her up off of the tiled floor, and throwing a look at the kitten as she went to go find a band-aid.

Ellie picked up Eclipse and walked to the front door. The feline snuggled closer, purring. The eclipse shape grayish-white spot over her left eye squirmed as she nuzzled.

Ellie looked through the peephole, but couldn't make out who the person was, since they had their head down, and seemed to be muttering to themselves.

She opened the door, overhearing a voice, "…I'm so stupid…idiot".

Confusion seeping into her brain, and Ellie replied, "Hi, can we help you?"

The man looked up, his ebony colored hair in his eyes. "Hi, may I use your phone? My car broke down."

"Uhm...yeah, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers and stuff, so yeah, I'll get my mom." Ellie said. She cleared her throat then loudly yelled, "MOOOOOM! THERE'S SOME STRANGE DUDE AT THE DOOR, AND I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS, AND HE WANTS TO USE OUR PHONE, SO SHOULD I LIKE...CALL THE COPS OR SOMETHING?"

The man's eyes widened in confusion and alarm, but was suddenly relieved when Sam ran down the stairs, calling, "No, no, no! Ughh...I'm sorry, Mr...?"

The man looked straight at her, and said, "Fenton."

And that's the last thing she remembered before she hit the floor, barely avoiding the cat that had leaped out of her daughter's arms.

"Well...that's gonna hurt..." Ellie sighed, giving a sympathetic look towards Danny, then one towards her mother.

* * *

**Hello all. Just to let you all know I'm uploading them as I rewrite them. DivaGurl had 8 chapters already written although, most likely next chapter things are going to change a bit. Slow down some, and then adding new dimensions to the fic. Some things that happened in the first fic might not happen in this one I don't know while see. I have a basic plot outline in my head but how fast it goes is still being determined. School starts on Thursday, but I'm always on the computer so I'll probably be able to find time anyway. No worries. Now I'll stop talking so I can work on the next chappie. Ta-ta! (I'm only partly crazy...it's my friends' fault really...)**

**-Lady Wolf Eyes **

**P.S. I'm a terrible rambler if you haven't noticed ;)**


	4. Talk

**DP Show characters © Butch Hartman**

**Plot & Text © DivaGurl277**

**Plot & Text © Lady Wolf Eyes**

* * *

It was somewhat late in the evening when Sam came to. The first thing she heard was the voice of her daughter, which at the time, seemed extremely loud, though the teen was just whispering. 

She left her eyes closed, and decided to listen to hear what they would say, and to learn of what they were talking about before she'd gotten back to her senses.

"So how do you know my mom?" she heard Ellie ask.

"Oh, we go far back. I even remember you when you were really, really little." a male voice said.

"You do? Mom never mentioned you." Ellie said in surprise.

"Hmmm..." she heard him say, obviously leaving it at that.

Sam felt chills go up her spine. His voice was deep yet soft, and every word seemed as if it was filled with laughter and joy. She could picture him, though she'd seen him plenty of times before, and just briefly before she hit the floor.

She ignored the fact that a voice in the back of her head was reprimanding her for being such a spastic school girl, and thinking about what an idiot she must have looked like, "hitting the deck" with the back of her head.

She awoke finding herself on the living room sofa. Ellie sat on the floor with the cat, watching her, noticing she was awake. Then Danny stood a little farther back, his bright blue orb-like eyes widening, joyful to see her awake.

He flashed his trademark grin. He was taller and less lanky, and she knew full well that he had filled out so nicely throughout his years of ghost fighting, and NASA training. He opened his mouth as though to say something but Ellie beat him to it.

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty! Err….although it's really the middle of the night….so yeah…you know what I mean…I'll stop talking now."

"Thanks ever so much." Sam said relieved. Danny chuckled. "Well, um, Ellie this is one of my best childhood friends, Danny Fenton."

Ellie caught on quickly, "Oooo, hello, so happy to meet the man who made Mom drop her favorite coffee mug while listening to his phone message!"

Danny stared at her, utterly bewildered. Sam now _even_ more embarrassed, something she didn't think was possible, said, "Ellie isn't it time for you to go to bed?"

Ellie scowled and turned around scooping up Eclipse in the process. As she marched towards the stairs her comment to the kitten was heard by all, "Y'anno, Lipsy. I bet cha five bucks that they want the minor outta the room before they start ravishing each other."

The two adults just stared at each other blinking. Danny, this time, was the first to recover.

"She's quite a character, huh?" he said sheepishly, his hand behind his neck.

"Surprises in store for me everyday," Sam replied sourly.

"And look at that still alive! How are you? I mean other than that I guess."

"Rather chaotic actually."

Danny grinned again, "Still funny Sammie…"

Sam interrupted, "That is…until you got here."

"You live must have been _**awfully**_ chaotic if passing out is nothing. And what's this about a coffee mug??" he asked his voice teasing.

"Oh nothing…a tale for another time, more importantly what are you doing here?"

"Am I not welcome?" mock offended, "Seriously though my car broke down right in front of your house. What are the chances?"

"Pretty slim. What are you doing in Amity Park anyway? I thought you were doing the whole NASA-astronaut thing. You look a bit far from home, space cowboy."

"I came up to visit the family. I didn't know you were still in town 'til I visited Jazz. Before I could find out where you lived she got dragged away by my nephews. I lost my chance to ask so when I got back to my parents, I checked out the phone book and called you. I when to go cruise around town to see how much it's changed and the car just died on me. I walked up the door of the house I stopped in front of and the beautiful woman inside faints on the spot."

Sam blushed violently. Danny saw blush and he blushed in return.

"Do you need a place to stay? We have a guest room." She said to mask the fighting tremble in her voice.

"I don't want to impose on you or any-"

Sam shook her head, "You're not."

"Thanks"

* * *

Sam led Danny to the upstairs hallway. They past the bathroom and reached the point in the hallway between guestroom and master bedroom. Sam gestured towards the door of the guestroom. 

"Can I have a good night hug?"

Sam smothered a laugh, "Sure, Danny."

With the given permission, Danny wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you, Sam"

"I missed you too, Danny."

He held on to her a little longer, lips touching her hair.

"I'm sticking by my story. You _are_ beautiful," he murmured. He broke away from their embrace and walked into his room leaving a breathless Sam in the hallway.

She got over the shock and walked into her own room. She laid down sprawling across the bed. He was such…such…such, she didn't know what word suited him. But she knew why she never stopped loving him.

* * *

**Yay for fluff. It's a 11:00 and it's been a long day. But I couldn't stop until I finished. This is really my first chapter I did on my own and I'm rather proud of it. Especially it being a first attempt and all. I'll read it over to double check it tommorrow. Too tired to doo any good now. But I really wanted to share this so here it is! Good night!**

**_9/4_- I checked over it and all seems to be well. Only one part where I didn't like the wording but that was it. I like how I spelt do wrong in the AN though. "doo" it was late what can I say? Either that or had Scooby Doo on the brain. I'm going to leave it like that just for fun. :D Don't you love how I had Ellie ramble just like me?? lol, that girl is amazingly like me before I even took over writing about her. As of now I have 4 reviews! Woooooooo! But did you know my favorite number's 5. ;) Thanks for those of you who wrote review you've been a real encouragement.**


	5. Test

**DP Show characters © Butch Hartman**

**Plot & Text © DivaGurl277**

**Plot & Text © Lady Wolf Eyes**

* * *

Night seemed to last longer than usual for Sam. But why? Was it because Danny was here? She told herself to stop acting so ridicul-Wait. Danny was here, in fact only a wall was separating them, and in well, Danny's case that wasn't much. She giggled. So much had changed but here was giggling like a schoolgirl over crush. But technically that was a insult to what she felt, it was more than a crush and it had outlasted all the others. Sam lay on her bed, her mind floating in romantic thoughts, thoughts of Danny.

Then she heard a scream. It was Ellie. Her maternal instinct made even the thought of walking impossible. She ran to Ellie's room. Danny ran out of the guest room, and was hot on her trail, both of them taking three or four steps at a time. She reached the door and deathly screams admitted from within. Sam pushed Ellie's door open, afraid of what might be on the other side as Ellie let out another ear shattering scream.

"Ellie! What's wrong?" Sam and Danny asked in unison

"I'm dying! I'm DYING! Mommy!" Ellie screamed.

Sam felt a burst of fear erupt through her very being at the sound of her daughter calling her "Mommy", which she hadn't done in almost eight years.

"What's wrong? Are you bleeding?" Danny asked, putting a hand on the girl's forehead.

"Yeah." Ellie whimpered.

"Where, honey? Can you show us where?" Sam asked.

"That's the thing! I don't KNOW where! I woke up, and there was this bloody spot on my sheets, and I think it's my leg. Oh God, Mom. Are they gonna have to AMPUTATE IT?" she cried.

"Oh...Ellie...you...we talked about this…" Sam said, biting her lip.

"Uhmm...I'm gonna...uhh...get dressed and...yeah." Danny said uncomfortably, leaving hastily after a somewhat awkward silence.

"Ellie...that was far beyond cruel..." Sam hissed.

"Hey. I had to test him out somehow. At least I didn't ask him to buy me tampons like I asked that Alexander dude." Ellie shrugged.

Sam looked at her skeptically. "Ellie. Danny and I aren't even like that." she told her.

"Sure. Uh-uh. Yeah. Whatever." Ellie said, making a face at her mother and rolling her eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes as the girl rolled up her sheets, and changed her pants.

"Do you even have your period? I could've sworn you had me run out to get stuff about four weeks ago or something..." Sam said suspiciously.

"Duh." Ellie said in sing-song, waving two bottles of ketchup and hotsauce at her.

"Ketchup for thickness?" Sam asked.

"Tobasco for color and texture. Learned it from the best, y'anno." Ellie told her mother.

It sadly, was true. Sam sheepishly remembered using that trick many a time to get out of the suckiest of dates, or more recently to get rid of Alexander when he was pushing just a little too hard.

"Be proud. You raised a mastermind." Ellie smiled brightly.

"Yeah, either that or a schizo..."

"Wha?" Ellie asked, yawning.

"But really, Ellie. You don't even know him. He's one of my best friends, we've been through a lot together. Give him and a chance, get to know him he's a decent guy."

Ellie was surprised by her mother's sudden seriousness. She could tell it would mean a lot to her if she at least gave him a chance. Danny meant a lot to her mom, and she suspected there was more to it than she was letting on. She wouldn't admit it but he impressed Ellie the night before.

As soon as Sam fainted, Danny was at her side. When she didn't automatically come back around, Danny asked Ellie if it was alright if he picked Sam up and put her on a couch somewhere. Ellie, shocked, merely nodded. He lifted her off the floor and Ellie led him to the living room. He tenderly set Sam on the sofa, then stepped back. He just gazed at her. Finally noticing Ellie staring at him he reddened and gazed at the floor. What Ellie had seen in his eyes alarmed her. It was quite similar to the look in her mother's eyes whenever she mentioned Danny.

"Please Ellie would you?" Sam said pleading, as Ellie's mind was called back.

"Sure, Mom."

"Thanks, Ellez." kissing her daughter on the forehead. Sam then left the room leaving Ellie alone in her thoughts.

It was horribly weird situation. An old friend shows up out of nowhere and with him comes all these emotions. There was definitely more to their relationship then they admitted to. Maybe they didn't even realize it themselves. But what ever it was Ellie was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**I've noticed my chapters are getting shorter...hmmm...I don't know whether I like that or not but I kind of like having just one major event in each chapter. I don't know. Anyway, so I didn't delete the whole period fiasco. :D Personally I wasn't fond of it in the original. I feel so bad for Danny. Poor guy..:) But it fit and other people may enjoy it so. I kind of like these serious talks, but let me know if there's anything you thinks totally out of character. I think I'll start the next chapter right away, I'm not guaranteeing anything but it might be out today. (9/4) See ya! Read & Review:) (Now I sound like every other author huh? Didn't take very long :) )**

**-Lady Wolf Eyes**


	6. Passing

**DP Show characters © Butch Hartman**

**Plot & Text © DivaGurl277**

**Plot & Text © Lady Wolf Eyes**

* * *

"Hey Danny." said Ellie as she bounded down the stairs. She noticed he sat on the couch reading. And she planned on keeping true to her word that she gave her mother. Plus she was curious. 

"Umm, hey." he replied. Ellie could tell he was still uncomfortable after this morning's events.

Ellie flopped onto the other end the couch. "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh just this book about NASA. It's not terribly interesting, but it's mandatory."

"Wait you're re you an astronaut?"

"Yup."

"That's awesome! I've never met an actual astronaut. Do you like it?"

"Actually, yeah, I love it. I've always wanted to be one even as a kid. Ask your mom as a little kid, I'd always outside at night watching the stars."

Ellie didn't miss the mention of her mother, taking note that _**he**_ had brought Sam up, not her. "You ever been to outer space?"

"NASA hasn't sent me yet," Danny said. He purposely didn't give a straight answer, what he said was true. _**NASA**_ hadn't sent him, Ellie wouldn't know there were other ways to get into space, like say ghost powers.

"Awww….that stinks. What's the point of being an astronaut if you haven't been to space? I mean really isn't that your job?!"

Danny just laughed.

"I really don't see what's so funny about that though." Ellie said frustrated not to know why Danny was laughing.

"I'm not laughing at that or you, Ellie. It's just…you remind me of Sam when you get frustrated or angry." Danny was covering up the true reason for his laughter with something else that was on his mind. "You're a lot like her actually"

"Well, yes she is my mother so go figure right?"

"Yup definitely Sam's daughter."

* * *

Sam stood at the edge of the kitchen doorway as all this was happening. Her heart did crazy things in her chest when she saw the two of them talking it was almost like it was meant to be…the phone rang loudly as she slipped away from the door to answer it. 

"Eric...hi..." she said warily.

"Hey Sam. I was wondering if you'd mind if I picked up Ellie today. I know I was supposed to get her yesterday but-"

Sam cut him off in annoyance. "Yes, Eric. You **were** supposed to get her yesterday. She's your child, not just some _**thing**_ that you can pick up and drop off anytime you **feel** like it. I mean, don't _**WE**_ get any gainsay in these stupid little games you insist on playing?" Sam asked, her voice dripping with vexation.

"Oh come on, Sam! Don't start this..." Eric sighed.

"Start what?" she argued, "Telling you off because you've got no responsibility nor regard for me _**OR**_ your teenage daughter? Start that? Is _**that**_ what you want to refrain from starting?" she snapped.

"Look, Samantha. **Yes** or **No**." Eric said, his voice was layered with anger.

"Be here in twenty minutes or don't come at all."

With that said, Sam hung up the phone.

She was having such a good time since Danny arrived. It was like they were living in their own perfect world. Then Eric had called a shatter it.

Danny walked in the kitchen then. He had heard Sam's voice raised and angry at who ever was on the other end.

"Hey what's up? You alright?"

"Ellie's father's coming."

"Oh, well..erm…she'll look forward to that wouldn't she?"

"On the contrary, she doesn't seem to care for him very much."

"Oh."

* * *

"Mom, why does he have to come?" Ellie replied after being finally aware of her impending visit. It felt odd to call him her father it just didn't fit him. He showed up every weekend and dragged her someplace or another. Nothing about them was alike, looks or interests. He was so dull. He only came because he felt obligated. Neither of them honestly enjoyed the visits. 

"Ellie he's your father and you only see him on weekends. Think of his feelings."

"Mom you know perfectly well I _**don't**_ like him! And I don't think he likes me very much anyway. I'm probably too much like _**you**_ for him to handle. I don't understand how you **ever** married that man."

"Ellie what horrible things to say!"

"It's not like you like him either, Mom!"

"I'm allowed to not like him, I'm his ex-wife!!"

"But you expect me to?? Then just refer to me as his ex-daughter then!!!" Ellie screamed indignantly. She when to her room and waited for events to unfold. Ellie had a plan.

* * *

Ellie!" she heard her mother call, "Go get the door, it's your father!" 

Ellie got her bed and trudged slowly towards the door.

"Hey Dad." she remarked simply.

"Hey Elle." Eric said, giving a slight smile at his teenage daughter.

Eric had enchanting blue-gray eyes and chocolate brown colored hair. He was quite muscular like Danny, though Eric's could be seen through his dark red t-shirt. His smile was nice, and could even be called cute and charming. All in all, a girl would have to admit that the guy looked pretty good, so one could almost see why Sam had married him a long time ago. _**Almost.**_

Sam walked towards the door. Danny also came, Sam looked like she might need the support.

"**Samantha**." Eric said curtly.

"Dillweed. Oh! I mean..uhh..." Sam cleared her throat, "_Eric_."

Ellie gave the faintest of smirks at the challenging glimmer in her mother's eyes.

"Quite childish of you, Sam." Eric said, his eyes causing an invisible yet angry tension with her own. Danny tensed.

"You called me my real name, so why can't I call you yours?" Sam asked, acting as if she saw nothing wrong with the situation.

Eric gave a scoffing laugh, and Danny dully noted that there was a lot of scoffing going on lately, and sighed. Eric noticed this and turned to him.

"And who might you be?" Eric asked, his eyes alighting with interest.

"Oh! Eric. You remember Danny!" Sam smiled, leaning over to put her head on Danny's shoulder after giving him a slight hugging squeeze. Danny was surprised but following her lead draped his arm on her shoulders.

She was highly aware of the hatred between the two of them, and Sam was going to use that to her advantage. Although she must say she rather enjoyed the way Danny responded.

"Oh," Eric said. The look on his face was obvious. "Long time, no see."

"Yes. It has been, hasn't it?" Danny said, the same look on his face.

He leaned his head on top of Sam's playfully and she laughed.

Ellie watched them with interest, wondering just where this little spectacle was going. Was it just for their benefit, Eric's, or both. Ellie had an inkling it was a bit of both.

Eric cleared his throat. Danny continued to hold Sam to him, and looked back up at Eric who was standing there, tapping his foot, his jaw set, and his eyes considerably darker.

"Hey, so _**Gregory**_ whatcha been up to?" Danny asked, curiously.

"Oh, you know, this and that. Business." he finished simply. Then asked, death glare still in place, "And you Fenton, Mr. N.A.S.A.?"

Danny gave a slight chuckle, and Sam could feel it erupt from his chest, and was anxious at how close she was to him.

"Well with astronauts it's always the same old, same old. That's why I'm here with Sam and Ellie for a little while, I needed something fresh and new." He said, grinning at Ellie who decided that it was time to have some fun. These adults were making it rather easy to instill her plan.

"Yeah, Dad. Danny's been SO much fun! I mean, I didn't even know you were coming, me and Danny were gonna hang out together and stuff. I was _soooo_ excited! Awww, I'm so disappointment."

Danny had expected her to tease him one way or another, but this wasn't what he expected. Although he had a feeling what way it was going.

"Oh Ellez. It's alright, we can hang out another time. I'm sure you're father would like to visit with you."

"Elizabeth if that's what you want," Eric said, clearing his throat for about the billionth time since he had arrived, "If you want to spent some time with Mr. Fenton….I'll just see you next weekend." Having being defeated in the fight for his own daughter, by _**Fenton **_no less. At least he didn't have to spent his day with his ungrateful brat of a daughter, a miniature Sam in the making.

"Oh, Daddy. Thank you! I'm not sure how long, Danny will be here so I want to spend as much time with him as possible." Ellie finished, laying it on thick.

"Well, then…erm. I'll be leaving then. Goodbye Ellie, see you next week then."

* * *

**There's a nice long chapter, well at least the longest yet. I like the "stand-off" like scene in the original so this has some of the same dialogue but the results different. Love it, Like it, Hate it? READ & REVIEW PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW! ;D**

**-The Crazy Author of this story :D**


	7. Flight

**10/25/07UPDATE! This fic WILL be completed! My life is way to busy right now to even think of siting and typing a story (it'd be a nice dream though...). Ch. 8 general idea is thought out. I know what it's going to be about. I'm sorry but a realistic hope would be my Christmas Break. I know that's quite a while but I don't want to make any promises I know I might be forced to break. I'll try for Thanksgiving break (Nov. 22-ish) but that might not be possible. I can do Christmas, promise! Sorry for the wait but at least you all know now.**

**SORRY!-Sammie (AKA Lady Wolf Eyes) **

**DP Show characters © Butch Hartman**

**Plot & Text © DivaGurl277**

**Plot & Text © Lady Wolf Eyes**

* * *

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" shouted once Eric had pulled away in his car. 

Breaking out of Danny's hold, Sam started, "Ellie! What in the world was-" Sam stopped.

Ellie was ecstatic. She walked over to Danny. "THANK YOU!!" she said almost screaming with joy, she gave Danny a tight squeezing hug.

Not able to match Ellie's overwhelming excitement, "You're welcome?"

Sam nearly fell over laughing.

----------------

All of them ended up having a movie marathon. Ellie said that way she wasn't totally lying to Eric, because she was just "hanging out" with Danny. All three of them sat on the sofa, Danny and Sam with Ellie in the middle. It was amazing how Danny just appeared and fit into their lives so easily. He had just met Ellie yet here they were sharing a popcorn bowl, and teasing each other. The last movie started around 9:00. Ellie was out three-quarters of the way through. Sam paused the movie.

"Danny, do you think you can help me put her to bed?" Sam asked softly.

"Sure." He said as he gently raised Ellie off the couch.

Danny started up the stair after Sam. Sam pushed Ellie's bedroom door open and when to pull down the covers. Danny set Ellie down on her bed. Sam pulled the covers over her daughter. Danny walked out slowly and Sam followed him closing Ellie's door behind her.

"Sam would you like to fly with me? We haven't really gotten a chance to just hang out since...well...you know." Danny said, somewhat sheepishly.

"I know it's been a long time…can we?"

Then Danny changed before her very eyes. His hair turned from black to white, and his eyes crystal blue to a glowing green. In a way he was no longer Danny Fenton, but Danny Phantom. He scooped Sam up in his arms and phased through the hallway ceiling.

Outside Danny flew over Amity for awhile. Sam could not be happier. The wind blew over her and Danny ruffling their hair. He finally set her down on her roof. She sat down and watched as he changed back and settled himself next to her.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are, Sammie?"

"Danny what do you mean? I'm the same as ever. A workaholic, with a too smart for her own good teenage daughter, oh and did I mention I'm divorced with a strewed up love life?"

"No one's life is prefect Sam, but that doesn't change how amazing you truly are. Something happened before I came, what was it? You don't need to answer but I would feel better knowing. That's why I came."

"I thought your car broke down…"

"I only said that so I won't scare you, but I always know when you're in trouble."

"But how...so wait your car's okay?"

"My car's perfectly fine. What I'm more worried about is you. So what happened?"

Sam sighed, "You really want to know?"

"Yes Sammie. I do." Danny replied his eyes shining with curiosity and sympathy.

Sam was blown away by the amount of kindness and gentleness she saw in those eyes. She couldn't say no. She had no choice but to tell him.

"Well, Yesterday…" Was it really only yesterday? Sam continued, "I got a call from the hospital. My fiancé, Alex, was brought in after some sort of accident. When I arrived a nurse told me that he had asthma attack while in a '_**heated**_' moment with his girlfriend." Danny's arm around her tightened. "It turned out it was his '_**wife**_'. He said he met her in India and he didn't understand that they were legally married there. One of the worse parts about it was that she was only a few years older than Ellie. It was horrible…" At this point Sam was sobbing. "Being used in such a way…to be lied to. Why is it always me? Why?" Sam knew she must look like a mess but she didn't care.

"Sammie, I'm so sorry." His eyes told her how sincere he truly was.

Sam saw that sincerity. Why had Eric never looked at her like that? Why hadn't Alexander listen and give her support in difficult times? Why was Danny doing this? Was it possible he cared for her the way she cared for him? Was it possible he loved her?

"Oh Sammie I wish I could have protected you. I can't stand seeing you so upset."

"I'm so sorry Danny." Danny started shaking his head.

"Sam…" he whispered.

But Sam ignored him wanting to apologize for being a bawling idiot. " I most be such a mess-" Danny silenced her with gentle kiss.

"There I think I got your attention now, Sammie" he grinning sweetly.

He was so very right and wrong at the same time. Sam's thoughts were of nothing but Danny yet her head felt like it was about to explode. What was going on? Did what she thought just happen _actually_ happen? Was this a dream?

Danny saw a million emotions rage across Samantha Manson's face. The ranged from confusion to…was that delight. Good it was going to be easier than he thought. Was she that unaware to be surprised? How did she not know he loved her? And they called him the clueless one…well he was going to clear up any confusion it appeared she still had.

"Oh Sammie are you that clueless?" he said softly as he stroked her cheek tenderly. "Do you have _**any**_ idea how much I care for you?"

"Apparently not…I mean, I hoped you did…but I was afraid it was just too much to hope for…" Sam murmered.

"My silly Sammie. I love you, and I've always have." He replied earnestly.

He had appeared like magic, and she vaguely wondered if everything that had happened once before was happening again.

* * *

**So here it is honestly it was almost done Wednesday, I just added a line or two. Oh well, here it is as promised by Friday. I've started school so updating is going to be whenever I get the chance to write the chapters. Chapter 8's plot is planned out, and I have a loose idea of 9's. Hope you enjoyed this lovely fluff! 3 **

**R&R! Thanks! -Lady Wolf Eyes**

**NOTE: I also might be going back and start naming chapters just to give you all a head's up.**


End file.
